


Heroes with Fading Titles

by Gamerqueer



Series: Inquisitor Lavellan/Jezebel Hawke/Warden Mahariel Dragon Age Universe [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Magic Cock, Multi, Orgy, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqueer/pseuds/Gamerqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisition has been officially disbanded, and its heroes have to find their places in a changing world. Fortunately, they have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changing Times

“Look out!” Mahariel shouted as a crossbow bolt pierced through the air, nearly grazing a nearby elven agent’s ear. Fortunately, it had only found its way into the side of an empty crate.

“I’m so sorry!” Lavellan called, watching the agent scurry away in anger. She looked down at the miniature crossbow attachment strapped to what remained of her left forearm and grimaced. “This is hopeless. If I can’t hit a stationary target at this distance, I have no business being in the field again.” She reached into a pouch on her side and retrieved another bolt. She had nearly secured it into place when she fumbled and dropped it. “Fuck!”

Mahariel picked it up then yanked Lavellan’s crossbow-endowed arm over and loaded it herself. “ _Fuck_ ’s right. You need to get it together.” She gave the weapon a pat then stepped away, grabbing a bow of her own. She pulled the string back and released the arrow flying into the air. It missed the target and instead hit a stone wall. “I’ve never been able to get the hang of that,” she grunted, throwing it to the ground. “I’d much rather make traps, poison, and get a little _stabby_.” Mahariel stabbed a dagger of air Lavellan’s direction.

“I’m going to do this,” Lavellan breathed. She pushed the heavily-tattooed elf out of her way and loaded her crossbow once more, raising it to her eye level. She took a deep breath and closed one eye then pressed the button with her right hand, releasing the bolt. This time it made contact with the target—though only on the outer ring.

“Not bad, Quizzy! You’re getting it!” Mahariel shouted, slapping the other elf on the back.

“You’re a pain in the ass,” Lavellan sighed. She detached the weapon from her arm, setting it in the holster on her hip. She wiped beads of sweat from her forehead. “I really do appreciate the work you put into it though. Thank you again.”

“Eh, it wasn’t just me. Dagna and Harritt the blacksmith helped with the design a lot.” Mahariel took a swig of water from the skin at her side then shoved it toward Lavellan. “So how has fucking your wife been minus the arm?”

Lavellan gagged on the water. “And how exactly is that any of your concern?!”

Mahariel touched Lavellan’s cheek with two fingers. “There’s no reason to pretend. We’ve already fucked each other, and I know you’d be up for it again.”

Lavellan thrust the water skin back to Mahariel then retrieved a throwing knife from her boot. She sent it flying right into the target, nearly hitting the center.

“Okay…touchy subject?” Mahariel put her hands up in surrender though still bearing a grin.

“We haven’t tried anything since I’ve lost it,” Lavellan grumbled.

“Seriously? You lost an arm not your tongue. Poor Josephine. Maybe Leliana and I need to invite her over so she doesn’t dry up.”

“Shut your mouth,” Lavellan growled.

Mahariel stepped forward. “And what if I don’t? You’re not the Inquisitor anymore. Officially, that’s all done, so you don’t have shit over me. The Hero of Ferelden!” She reached to ruffle Lavellan’s short black hair, but her hand was batted away. A moment later, she felt herself knocked to the ground with a swift kick to the back of the knee.

“The Hero of Ferelden? That was almost fourteen years ago, Mahariel. Grow up. I am _not_ in the mood. Go play this game with Sera instead.” Lavellan stormed away.

Mahariel shook her head then stood, brushing off her trousers. “ _Go play this game with Sera instead_ ,” she mocked. She headed toward the tavern. “Fucking Dalish. I will. I was only trying to help.” Once inside, she went up the stairs to Sera’s room and pushed open the door. “Hey Sera, do you have anything to smoke? I’m stressed as fuck and need to—”

“Can’t you see we’re fuckin busy?” Sera interjected. She and Dagna hid naked underneath a blanket as they lay on her couch.

“Damn.” Mahariel raised an eyebrow, staring at the pair. “By the way, thanks for the help with the crossbow, Dagna. Lavellan and I were just trying it out.”

Dagna’s face burned in embarrassment and she held the blanket to her chin. “Oh, that’s good. I’m always happy to help.”

“What’re you staring for?” Sera asked. “We can get high later if you want. But right now, get the fuck out. We’re busy. _I’m_ busy.” She held up two fingers and stuck her tongue between them. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Mahariel sighed. “You guys have fun. Sorry for barging in.” She left the room and closed the door then went down to the bar. “Maybe this is what I get for leaving the Wardens.” She ordered an ale then gulped it down. “Ah well.”

 

* * *

 

Lavellan stood in front of the mirror in her quarters completely nude after a bath. Her tan skin bore many raised scars earned in the heat of battle—blades, arrows, teeth—all had been endured. She touched the thick scarring at the end of what remained of her left arm. “This is how things are now…” she sighed. She flinched as she heard the door open then the light tapping of Josephine climbing the stairs.

“Lavellan,” Josephine said, touching her back. “My, am I overdressed.”

The elf walked to the side of her bed and sat, looking away from her lover. “Do you still find me attractive?”

“Do I?” Josephine touched the elf’s cheek then kissed the top of her head. “Of course I do. You are so beautiful. And I miss…I miss feeling you. If you wouldn’t mind, I would love to…” She began to take off her jewelry and undress, smiling as Lavellan brought her hand to the back of her neck and kissed her.

“I love you, Josephine,” Lavellan whispered, sliding her hand under the sash of her skirt, assisting her in undressing. “I’m sorry I’ve been so short-tempered lately.”

“Shh…” Josephine breathed. Once she was completely undressed, she touched the end of Lavellan’s left forearm. “This is nothing to be ashamed of, my love. You are a hero. And I,” Josephine moved her hand down the elf’s lightly muscled stomach then to her inner thigh, “would very much like to reward you like the hero you are.”

Lavellan kissed the crook of Josephine’s neck then put her hand over Josephine’s as it crept down toward her center. “Could you grab the cock first?” she choked.

Josephine licked her lips and retrieved it from its place in the drawer then handed it to the elf.

“Thank you.” Lavellan gripped the purple glass object and held her breath as she inserted the short end into herself, watching it glow slightly and come to life between her legs. “Feel free to…”

Josephine immediately wrapped her lips around the head and sucked then ran her tongue eagerly along the length. “I’ve missed this so much,” she whispered. “I do hope you’re willing to share with me. I’m quite…” She gasped as Lavellan pulled her face back up to meet her own in a messy kiss then moved her cock between her legs.

“I can’t wait, ma vhenan. You know how hard it is for me to wait once I’m like this. Remember our wedding night?” Lavellan whispered. She bucked her hips underneath, pushing herself deeper then closed her eyes and took in the tight warmth gripping her cock.

“How could I ever forget those hours and hours of lovemaking, my love? I was sore for weeks!” Josephine said, moving her body in rhythm with her lover’s thrusting. “But now, let me bring you pleasure. You have earned it.”

                                                                                     

* * *

 

 

Leliana crouched over Mahariel as she lay on the bed, the two playing the game they had perfected in their many years together. Both were naked except for the leather collar around Mahariel’s neck.    

“Fuck Leliana! Fuck!” cried Mahariel as Leliana’s fingers pounded and curved inside her.

“Excuse me?” Leliana growled, withdrawing her fingers and slapping Mahariel against the face. She pulled her forward by the collar. “You are just my little plaything. What do you call me?”

“ _Mistress_ ,” the elf panted, “please help me out. You know I’m an idiot sometimes and forget.”

Leliana sucked Mahariel’s tangy juices from her fingers, making a show as she popped each into her mouth. “If you wanted a generous lover, you should have asked Josephine to join. Or even Lavellan. Both would be far more generous than I.”

“Please,” Mahariel begged. “I’m so fucking—” She gulped and smiled slightly, anticipating the next swipe at her cheek.

With brows furrowed, Leliana obliged, leaving a red handprint on the elf’s cheek. “There is that word again: _I_. Such a greedy word for such a pathetic sight in front of me. I have half a mind to tie you up and leave you dripping on my bed…and yet…” She gripped a fistful of Mahariel’s long mess of hair then moved to straddle her face. “I have needs too. And I can use that big mouth of yours.”  

“I will do anything, mistress,” Mahariel whispered before thighs surrounded either side of her head, and she was pinned down by the weight of Leliana’s entire body writhing against her tongue.

                                                                             

* * *

 

 

Mahariel rested her head on Leliana’s shoulder as they both lay under the covers of their bed. In times like this, the years that had passed together felt heavy—faint scars painting skin, creases at the corners of eyes and mouth, muscles weak and sore. Rough love-making sessions were no longer as easy on their bodies, but they also could easily put the other over the edge in minutes. “I love you,” Mahariel sighed.

Leliana traced the tattoos decorating her arm and kissed the shaved tattooed side of her head. “And I love you. It has been so incredible having you back by my side. And thanks to Fiona, we don’t have to worry about the Calling ever tearing us apart.”

“Yeah, that’ll be good,” Mahariel sighed. “That part of me is gone forever.” She stared at the expensive Orlesian painting of a field of flowers hanging on the wall in front of the bed. “I should be happy, but I’m not. I was a Warden for almost fifteen years of my life, but now I just feel so fucking lost. I know I’ll be helping you all stop that dick Solas…but it’s different. Everything is so quiet in my head now.”

Leliana touched the Warden-Commander insignia tattoo that was spread across her lover’s chest. “You are more than welcome to go out and find your own path if you need to,” she whispered.

“No, it’s fine. I have a purpose here. And honestly, it’s good to talk to Lavellan even if we irritate the fuck out of each other at times. She’s going through some of this crazy head shit too with the Inquisition ending and her arm missing.” Mahariel cracked her knuckles and closed her eyes.

“I will always be with you to support any decision you make,” Leliana said before stifling a yawn. “But we should get to sleep soon. Hawke is supposed to be arriving tomorrow, and Josie is going to make a big deal of it.”

“Is Merrill coming?” Mahariel subconsciously touched the vallaslin she had received the same day as Merrill shortly after they had each turned eighteen. “And Isabela?” her fingers trailed down to the heart Isabela had tattooed on her hip many years ago at the start of her journey as a Warden.

Leliana twisted a braid into Mahariel’s hair. “The three of them will all be coming here, yes. To help _strategize_ of course.” A smirk spread across her face. “Was something else on your mind? You know their relationship is closed, right?”

Mahariel laughed and put her hands behind her head. “I wouldn’t put money on that. Lots of things are changing lately.”


	2. Guests to Skyhold

It was fortunate that the three horses hitched to posts outside the tent were heavy sleepers. There were only a few hours until daylight when it would be time to travel again, yet a lamp—as well as sweat-drenched passion—still burned within the tent Hawke, Merrill, and Isabela shared.

Isabela held Merrill’s long hair back, running her tongue along her neck, jaw, then sucked on the tip of her ear. Isabela rubbed her own slick center on Merrill’s thigh and stroked her hard clit between two fingers as Hawke lay underneath Merrill, pumping her cock into the elf’s pussy.

“Oh, Hawke! Isabela! I’m almost there! Finish inside me!” Merrill shouted, biting down onto Isabela’s neck.

Hawke dug her nails into Merrill’s sides. “You like that? I’ll show you what I can—oh—oh fuck, that’s a lot!” Hawke screamed, feeling herself shoot a massive load into Merrill. She continued thrusting until Merrill tightened around her and milked out every last drop. “Fuck!”

Merrill smiled and chewed her lip as she felt Hawke pulling out of her, leaving her pussy dripping with cum. Her normally pale cheeks and tips of her ears were red hot.

Isabela leaned down and kissed Merrill gently on the mouth. “I can’t believe you let Hawke use you like that as her personal cum dump.” She kissed down Merrill’s body and stopped between her legs then eyed the mess dripping from her center. “Hawke, you need to apologize right now to our Kitten. She’s a mess.”

Hawke moved from underneath Merrill to behind Isabela, still wearing the hard cock, and slapped her ass. “Excuse me, Merrill begged me for it! Didn’t you, love?”

Merrill inhaled sharply as she felt Isabela’s breath between her legs. “Of course, Hawke!”

“See, Isabela. Now go ahead and eat her out while I take your ass like the whore you are,” Hawke growled, teasing the woman’s tight hole with the still-wet head of her cock.

Heat rushed to Isabela’s cheeks and she looked back over her shoulder. “You know we don’t talk like that when we’re with Merrill!” she scolded. She looked back to Merrill for a reaction but found something unexpected.

Merrill’s brows furrowed, and she buried her fingers in Isabela’s thick, dark hair. “I would call you a whore too, but I don’t plan on paying you…so just eat me?” she said tentatively.

Isabela grinned. “You are so fucking feisty tonight, Ki—mmph!”

 Merrill grabbed Isabela by the hair and forced her head down to clean up the cum dripping from her center right as Hawke thrust her cock into the woman from behind.

                                                                                               

* * *

 

 

Hawke had just turned off the oil lamp and now lay with Merrill and Isabela on each of her shoulders. “We should arrive at Skyhold by midday tomorrow. It’ll be strange visiting the Inquisition again…or whatever’s left of it.”

“Do we have to talk business now, Hawke?” Isabela groaned. “I’m all nice and tired and sore from your thick cock and _your_ ,” Isabela squeezed Merrill’s hand, “magic fingers. Can’t we talk about that?”

“I’m actually quite curious since I’m the only one who hasn’t visited Skyhold yet. What’s it like?” asked Merrill.

Isabela pulled a blanket over the three of their naked bodies. “There are so many gorgeous women. That’s for sure. Hopefully some have stuck around since the Inquisition’s done for. And I will forever damn the Chantry for taking Cassandra Pentaghast from our mortal plane of debauchery. _Divine Victoria._ Can you imagine what she would have been like in the sack?”

“What’s she like outside of the sack?” Merrill asked, nuzzling Hawke’s arm.

Hawke chuckled. “She’s like Aveline, dear. A strong, hard warrior of a woman. But she had quite the obsession with me after things went down in Kirkwall.”

“Oh! Aveline’s nice. I’ve never been able to see her the way you do, Isabela, but I’m sure Cassandra was nice too.”

“Anyway, to get back on the subject, we’ll be meeting a lot with Lavellan, Leliana, and Josephine Montilyet to coordinate our efforts to stop that dick Solas. Also, in the invitation letter to Skyhold that I received, Josephine informed me that Cullen has left to travel alone with his mabari. He is such a Fereldan, am I right?”

“I do hope Cullen is able to calm down. He was so cruel back in Kirkwall,” Merrill muttered.

“He was actually a great Commander for the Inquisition,” Hawke replied. “He changed a lot for the better.”

“But back to the women!” Isabela interjected. “I just can’t get them out of my head. Mmm, Leliana is certainly an Orlesian I can…and _have_ put up with. And Josephine?” She fanned herself. “I would lick the bottom of her fine Antivan shoe.”

Hawke kissed the top of Isabela’s head. “Lavellan’s cute too. A little quirky…but she seems like the type who would be into some experimental shit in the bedroom.”

“Oh, you think? Hmm, you’re probably right,” breathed Isabela growing close to sleep.

“I’m just excited to finally meet Lavellan,” Merrill sighed. “A proud Dalish elf was one of the most powerful people in the world during the Inquisition’s time. It’s incredible.”

“You are too good for us, Merrill,” said Hawke, squeezing the elf at her side. “We should get some rest though. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

                                                                                   

* * *

 

 

Hawke was surprised when she strolled into Skyhold with no fanfare—only the guards posted at the gates asking for her and her companions’ identities. “Where is everyone?” she whispered to Isabela. They all dismounted from their horses and retrieved their bags as the horsemaster led them to the stable.

“It seems so abandoned compared to last time we were here,” Isabela replied.

“Wait, there’s someone!” said Merrill, pointing to Josephine who rushed to where the group stood, followed by Lavellan.

“Welcome back to Skyhold!” exclaimed Josephine, breathing heavily. “I sincerely apologize that no one was here to greet you sooner. We have been a bit…shorthanded.”

Lavellan raised an eyebrow and coughed.

“Oh my, was that an improper expression given your…I apologize, my love,” Josephine stammered.

“I thought it was funny.” Lavellan tucked a loose strand of hair behind her lover’s ear. “We weren’t expecting you all here until evening, so we were caught a bit off guard. But welcome.” She pulled Hawke into an embrace. “You look well. It’ll be good to strategize with you again.”

“Of course. Who needs more than a few months time off before jumping right back into the action?” Hawke replied, slapping Lavellan on the back.

“Lavellan, I hope you have been providing Lady Montilyet with everything she could possibly need,” said Isabela, touching Lavellan’s shoulder before taking Josephine’s hand. “Let _me_ know if you need any help.”

“Oh my!” Josephine said, feeling her face go hot. “Isabela!”

“Why is everyone so concerned with our sex life?” Lavellan muttered. “We have a great relationship full of passion and…”

Josephine smiled and pulled her hand away. “Don’t worry, Isabela. I live a very complete life.”

Lavellan turned to Merrill and took her hand with a smile spread across her face. “Aneth ara, Merrill.”

“Aneth ara, Lavellan. Emma mirthadra.” Merrill blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. “It feels so good to speak to another Dalish. It has been so long.”

“You two are greeting each other…and Merrill said she is honored to meet you?” questioned Josephine.

“You are correct,” replied Merrill cheerfully.

Hawke crossed her arms. “As much fun as this is, I am fucking starving. Is there anything around to eat?”

“Because of your early arrival, we are a little behind on the feast, but we can certainly find something!” Josephine touched Hawke’s back. “Come, Lavellan and I would be happy to help you three unpack and show you to your room! We made sure to bring in an extra-large bed, so you would all be comfortable!”  

Isabela raised her eyebrow and took Merrill’s hand. “Mmm, I do like the sound of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Your kudos and comments are always appreciated! Next chapter will focus on the reunion between Merrill and Mahariel.


	3. Of the Sabrae Clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback at the beginning!

Under the moonlight, grass tickled Merrill’s back and the bottoms of her feet as her toes curled. She smiled and squirmed then whispered: “By the Creators, you are making me feel extraordinary things.”

Mahariel crouched above her, lithe, muscled torso bare, and she occasionally leaned down to plant kisses on Merrill’s neck. She traced Merrill’s vallaslin dedicated to Dirthamen then let her fingers wander lower to the side of her neck, the curve of her breasts under her tunic. “You are beautiful,” she whispered. She lowered her body, so her hips were between Merrill’s legs, letting all her weight press down on the smaller elf.

Merrill touched the vallaslin dedicated to Andruil on Mahariel’s face. “The goddess of the hunt has surely blessed you.”

“What?” Mahariel raised an eyebrow.

“Because you were very successful in _this_ hunt.” Merrill wrapped her arms around the back of Mahariel’s neck and pulled her closer. She sucked on her earlobe as she felt Mahariel begin to buck her hips. “Should we be worried about getting caught?”

“We’re far enough away from camp that it’s really unlikely anyone would wander here,” Mahariel replied, setting her hands at Merrill’s hips. “Besides, isn’t it fun to take the risk that someone could see?”

“I suppose…okay, I’m ready. Don’t worry, it isn’t my first time,” Merrill said as she began to unfasten her belt.

“I know. Tamlen would not shut up about it after you two went at it. Was he any good?” Mahariel asked with a cheeky grin.

“Don’t tease me!” Merrill exclaimed.  “I know you’re much more experienced, and I want to feel that!”

Everyone in the Sabrae clan was very familiar with Mahariel’s many romantic escapades including those that had occurred during the Arlathvhen the previous year when all the clans had met. While the purpose of the Arlathvhen was to share cultural lore and magic, Mahariel had used it as an opportunity to _become familiar_ with as many Dalish women as possible.  

Merrill’s gaze met Mahariel’s for a moment. “Ar lath ma, Mahariel.”

“Shh…” Mahariel grinned then pressed her lips against Merrill’s and dove her hand underneath her tunic and leggings. “Close your eyes and enjoy, da’assan.”

                                                                                           

* * *

 

 

Merrill left the room in Skyhold she shared with Hawke and Isabela to explore the fortress as the two women spent some time _settling in_. When Merrill rounded a corner to head toward the library in the basement of the fortress, she saw her—she saw Mahariel. The side of Mahariel’s head was shaved and tattooed, her ears were pierced many times, many tattoos decorated her body, and age had certainly touched her face—but Merrill knew without a doubt it was her. “Mahariel!” her voice squeaked.

“Merrill,” Mahariel replied with a sly smile, leaning against the stone wall. “You’re looking great. I was wondering when I’d run into you.”

Merrill ran to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. “Don’t be coy! It’s been almost fifteen years!”

Mahariel nodded and took Merrill’s hand, leading her into the small library. “Don’t tell Marethari, but you’re the only part of the clan that I’ve missed,” she whispered.

“You really don’t know…” Merrill breathed. “I was forced to leave the clan soon after I met Hawke. And I later had to kill Marethari. She was…possessed by a demon.” She took a breath and folded her hands. “I can’t believe you never knew that…”

Mahariel stood with wide eyes. “Shit. Merrill…shit.”

“It’s fine. Really. That was years ago.” Merrill paced around the small library. “I was never even mad at you for leaving, you know? You had a duty you couldn’t ignore.” She stared at her bare feet. “What upset me was that you never returned even once after things had settled. You never even sent word of how you were doing. I had to wait to find out like every other person in Thedas that you were even alive after slaying the Archdemon.” Merrill scanned the shelves, pretending to care about which titles were included in the collection. “And I’m not a fool anymore. I know everything between us was very one-sided. I was the young Dalish girl in love with you, and you were a free-spirit looking for any way possible out of the clan. It was silly.” She forced a quiet laugh. “ _This_ is silly! Why am I almost crying? I am so happy with my life now. Hawke and Isabela are incredible. Beyond incredible!”

Mahariel touched Merrill’s cheek. “Merrill, I’m sorry. I needed to get away from the clan, but I should not have hurt you.” She touched her forehead to Merrill’s then leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to her mouth.

Merrill’s face grew hot, and she eased into the kiss, finding herself backed into a wall. She closed her eyes, and all sense of time and place seemed to fade away as Mahariel’s lips moved against hers. She almost smelled the grass and crisp night air of their many youthful rendezvous. But as she felt Mahariel’s tongue play at her lips, her eyes shot open and she broke from the kiss. “Mahariel! I—we can’t—I’m sorry!” She rushed from the room, feeling guilt in the pit of her stomach.

"Shit...that one really was my fault, wasn't it?" Mahariel grumbled to herself. She then ran after Merrill. "Wait for me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there won't be a ton of relationship drama. Just hold on!


	4. An Open Invitation

As Leliana walked toward the library to do some research on the layout of the estate of a powerful Orlesian family, two Dalish elves blew past her. Merrill was running with tears welling in her green eyes, and her own lover Mahariel was running after her. “Maker, what has she gotten herself into this time?” she sighed before turning on her heel to run after the pair until they reached the room where Hawke, Isabela, and Merrill were to stay. “Hold on you two! What’s wrong?!” Leliana called as Merrill pushed open the door.

“Hawke, Isabela, I’m so so…oh so when you said you weren’t done _eating_ …you really meant it?” Merrill’s voice trailed as she looked and saw Hawke and Isabela both sprawled naked on the bed feeding grapes to the other.

Hawke popped a few more grapes into her own mouth then set the rest of the bunch back in the nearby bowl. She lay back with her hands behind her head. “What’s wrong, Merrill?” She looked to the doorway where Mahariel and Leliana stood. “And…Mahariel? Good to finally meet you I suppose. And Leliana...it’s of course lovely to see you again. I must admit that I feel pretty underdressed.”

Merrill fell down on the bed beside Isabela, who began to stroke her hair. “I broke both of your trust. I kissed Mahariel.”

“Technically I kissed her,” Mahariel explained from the doorway.

Leliana pinched Mahariel’s ear and yanked it down. “You fool. I told you they were in a closed relationship. Why would you go and confuse the poor girl?” she growled.

“Oh, Merrill,” Isabela whispered, kissing her neck. “It is Mahariel’s fault after all. We’re not upset. Right, Hawke?”

Hawke stood from the bed and approached the pair at the door, thick muscled arms crossed over her exposed breasts. “You two go wait outside. We need to talk.”

Leliana nodded and dragged Mahariel out by the ear, shutting the door behind them.

Hawke turned back to where Merrill lay curled up with Isabela on the bed. “Are you okay, Merrill?”

 Merrill looked away, avoiding eye contact. “She kissed me first, but I wanted it…I wanted more. All those emotions started filling me like mad when I felt her like that.”

“Do you want to have sex with her right now?” asked Isabela, feeling a sudden heat between her own legs.

“I…I’m sorry,” Merrill whispered.

Hawke kissed her forehead. “That’s nothing to feel sorry about.” She raised her eyebrow and looked to Isabela who responded with a knowing nod. “We could all have sex. The three of us, Mahariel, and Leliana.”

Merrill’s eyes widened. “Do you think they would be open to that?”

Isabela smiled. “Mahariel and Leliana? Those two are open to almost anything. It’s been many years since I was with them…but I haven’t forgotten a thing about that night.”

“But _five_ people? How would that even work?” Merrill asked.

“Let’s invite them in and find out,” Hawke replied. She reached into her nearby bag and retrieved her cock, inserting it and feeling it come to life.

Merrill chewed her lip. “You two are my only loves though. I want you to know that. But…I’m very, _very_ curious.”

Isabela kissed her cheek. “Of course, Kitten. Now, we should probably invite them in, yes?” She stood and opened the door. “Hello there.” She gripped her large breasts then played with the gold rings through the nipples. “Have you missed me?”

Leliana’s eyes darted between Isabela naked in front of her, Hawke on the other side of her room with a hard cock between her legs, and Merrill sitting coyly with her legs crossed on the bed. “What is this then? All of my sources claimed your relationship was one you three kept private.”

“Don’t worry, Spymaster, you haven’t lost your touch.” She took Leliana’s hand and placed it on her own waist. “We’re making an exception today.”

Leliana blushed. “I don’t use that title anymore, but…” She turned to see Mahariel behind her, rocking back and forth on her heels, waiting for any invitation to join. “I think this is a good idea. Yes, Mahariel?”

Mahariel stepped forward and slammed the door shut behind them then began to strip off her clothing. Once she was completely nude, she approached the bed where Hawke and Merrill sat.

Merrill looked up and down Mahariel’s body at the many tattoos before her eyes fixated on the heart at her hip with Isabela’s name inside. “So you really weren’t making that up, Isabela!” she said with a smile.

“Of course not, Kitten. Have I ever embellished a story before?” Isabela replied, helping Leliana out of her robe and mail.

Hawke bellowed with laughter in the background. “I love you dearly, but that is definitely bullshit and you know it.”

“Shut up and play with Mahariel and Merrill while I focus on this lovely lady here,” said Isabela, running her fingers along Leliana’s now bare collarbones then further down to her hardening pink nipples. She led Leliana to the couch facing the bed then pulled her down on top.

Leliana pinned Isabela’s hands above her head then deftly tore a piece from a nearby curtain. “If you tell Josie about that I will make things quite painful for you,” she growled though had a playful smirk set on her face. She tied Isabela’s hands together with the fabric.

“Has Sister Leliana become a bit of a sadist in her old age?” Isabela teased. “Go on. Make things painful. I dare you to—oh fuck me!” she shouted, feeling Leliana’s teeth dig into the side of her neck and one of her nipples being twisted.

Leliana looked over to the bed where Merrill, Mahariel, and Hawke all sat, staring at the scene in front of them. “Hawke and Mahariel, are you two planning on helping Merrill anytime soon?”

Hawke looked to Merrill, who was the only one still clothed, then to Mahariel, who was staring intently at her cock. “So what should we do then?” she asked.

“Oh fuck, Leliana! Yes!” Isabela interrupted as the woman had begun pounding her pussy with two skilled fingers, curling them inside her to massage her inner walls.

“That is amazing,” said Mahariel, still staring at Hawke’s cock. “Is she good with it?” she asked Merrill.

“She is incredible with it.” Merrill’s cheeks and ears burned red, and she unfastened her belt then removed her tunic and leggings, leaving her in just her lacy green underclothes.

“Wow,” whispered Mahariel. “Even more beautiful than all those years ago.” She reached forward to help undo Merrill’s bra but had her hand swatted away by Hawke.

“Nope. You’re not getting it that easily. Lie back,” Hawke said, smiling as she heard Isabela panting loudly from the couch.

“Fine,” Mahariel grumbled, obeying the instruction. She watched as Hawke began to kiss Merrill, making a show of sucking at her bottom lip, then undid her bra and slid down her panties. “Ugh, am I just supposed to keep watching?”

Hawke kissed Merrill once more then whispered in her ear. “Why don’t you help Mahariel while I take you from behind?”

Merrill nodded then climbed on top of Mahariel, straddling her hips. “Will you kiss me?” she said before the other elf immediately obliged. She ran her hands down Mahariel’s body as they kissed, running through the patch of hair, then began to stroke her clit. Her two fingers glowed slightly as she worked the clit between them, adding some warm magical energy.

“Shit,” Mahariel breathed. “I almost forgot about th—shit!” Pleasure shot through her, starting between her legs and creeping up her spine in chills. Her mouth collided once more with Merrill’s, and she buried her hands in long hair.

Hawke stroked her cock in her hand as she kneeled behind Merrill, greedily taking in the sight of her lover pleasuring the famous hero. “Who would’ve thought you’d be torn apart so easily, Mahariel?”

“You should see how easily she crumbles when she’s with me,” Leliana said, untying Isabela’s hands. “With a few quick strikes across the face, she is all fucking mine.” She glanced over to see Mahariel writhing on the bed as Merrill touched her and Hawke watched, pleasuring herself behind Merrill. 

“Mmm,” Isabela whispered, guiding Leliana’s hands to her own neck. “How do you kiss Josephine with a mouth like that, Little Bird?”

Leliana’s face turned bright red then she dug her nails into the sides of Isabela’s neck. “How do you know about that?”

Isabela reached forward and pulled Leliana down on top of her then pressed her thigh between the other woman’s legs. “I’m a people person.” She grinned as she felt Leliana begin to grind her wet center on her leg. “And a great guesser.” Isabela brought her lips to Leliana’s for a moment then looked over to the bed. “Ugh, stop teasing Merrill, Hawke. Get on with it.”

Hawke grinned then pressed the head of her cock at Merrill’s wet entrance as she still touched Mahariel. “Are you ready for it, Merrill?”

Merrill pulled her mouth from Mahariel’s slightly. “Take me, Hawke,” she breathed before feeling the woman push her entire length into her. She bit down on the side of Mahariel’s neck.

“You should watch,” Isabela whispered. She slid out from underneath Leliana and moved to her knees in front of the couch. “Let me eat you out as you do though.”

Leliana nodded and sat up, spreading her legs. “Oh, Isabela,” she moaned as she felt the woman’s tongue circle her clit then move down to her entrance. She buried her hands in Isabela’s thick hair, holding her where she needed her. As heat filled her own body, she watched the three on the bed.

Mahariel’s muscles tightened around Merrill’s fingers and her entire body shook as she locked eyes with Leliana. “Holy shit,” she sighed once Merrill withdrew her fingers. A moment later however, Merrill collapsed down on top of her as Hawke pounded her from behind.

“Where should I come?” Hawke muttered, feeling herself growing close as well. The muscles in her abdomen tightened, as she felt Merrill around her cock, and she knew she could not hold out for long.

“Make a mess of Mahariel!” Leliana breathed, legs wrapping around the back of Isabela’s neck.

“Ugh, yes,” Hawke breathed. She pulled out of Merrill, who then lay down beside Mahariel and kissed her neck. Hawke locked eyes with Mahariel. “You heard the woman.” She bucked her hips, pumping her cock through her own hand a few times before spurts of cum shot on Mahariel’s tattooed chest.

“Is that it?” Mahariel teased before sitting up and taking the head of Hawke’s cock in her mouth. She dug her nails into Hawke’s lower back as she sucked up every last drop then pulled back and swallowed. “Been a while since I’ve done that. Might need to invest in one of those myself,” she said bluntly, looking down at the mess dripping from her chest.

Merrill smiled and kissed Mahariel’s cheek then cuddled up next to Hawke, who had removed the cock and set it aside.  “I love you, Hawke.”

Hawke kissed the top of Merrill’s head. “And I love you.”

Mahariel sat next to the pair with her arms behind her head, watching Leliana finish against Isabela’s tongue.

“Oh Maker! Isabela, you are so good! I’m coming right now!” Leliana shouted, voice echoing in the large room. “Maker, bless me!”

Isabela pulled away, and wiped Leliana’s juices from her mouth. “I almost forgot how satisfying it was to fuck a Chantry woman. Although I don’t appreciate you giving the Maker credit for the work _my_ tongue did.”

“You scoundrel.” Leliana leaned down and kissed Isabela, tasting herself on the other woman’s lips. “We should go help Mahariel clean up.” The two went and sat down on the bed, joining the others.

“Isn’t Isabela good at that, Leliana?” asked Merrill with a smile.

“She is incredible,” Leliana replied before moving forward to kiss Mahariel. She ran a finger through the pool of cum on her chest. “White is a good color on you.”

Isabela kissed Mahariel’s neck then ran her tongue across the elf’s chest, helping to clean the mess one of her own lover’s had caused. “Good work, Hawke,” she whispered, turning to show Hawke a mouthful.

Hawke shrugged with a cocky grin, rubbing Merrill’s shoulders. “I try.”

Once the mess was clean, the five women lay in silence for a few moments next to each other, still breathing heavily.

“You know…weren’t we supposed to be going to a banquet of some kind?” Isabela sighed.

Leliana’s eyes shot open and she leapt from the bed. “Josie is going to murder us all! Get washed and dressed immediately if you value your lives! We are in so much trouble!” She pulled on her own undergarments in the blink of an eye. “Hurry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josephine is going to be pissed! Maybe. Also, goddamn this fic has become pure smut, and that's all good with me.


	5. An Awkward Feast

Josephine sat at the end of the table in the dining hall with her head in her hands. The table before her was filled with a vast assortment of food. When arranging the dinner with the few kitchen staff and servants who remained with the group at Skyhold, Josephine had requested that food and drink from across Thedas be represented. The spread on the table proved her request had been fulfilled. Large portions of meat prepared the Fereldan way, the finest Orlesian cheeses and wines, Rivaini ales and breads, Dalish venison with fresh nuts and berries, and much more. It had all been served just as planned—in fact, it had been served earlier than planned due to Hawke and her companions’ early arrival. Josephine however sat with her fingers massaging her temples.

Lavellan took a sip of blueberry wine then took Josephine’s left hand in her own and kissed the jeweled gold wedding ring on her finger. “It’s only been a half hour, ma vhenan. They’ll arrive soon. I’m sure of it. Perhaps Hawke, Merrill, and Isabela were resting from their long journey and overslept.”

Josephine pulled her hand away. “But Leliana and Mahariel are not here either. It is not like Leliana to arrive late. What if something is wrong?”

Lavellan squeezed Josephine’s knee under the table. “If you wanted…since no one else is here, maybe we could…”

Josephine closed her eyes as she felt Lavellan’s hand creep up her bare thigh under her dress. “Oh my…this is terribly irresponsible…”

The door to the dining hall swung open, and Leliana and Mahariel rushed in.

Lavellan quickly retracted her hand, and Josephine opened her eyes.

“I am so sorry we are late, Josie. We got caught up in our studies, and I lost track of time,” Leliana lied as she sat in the chair to Josephine’s right then Mahariel beside her.

Josephine pursed her lips. “I was only surprised that you of all people would arrive late to an event this important, Leliana.”

Leliana leaned forward and kissed Josephine gently on the mouth. “You worked so hard getting all this together early, and it looks lovely. I will make it up to you.”

Lavellan stared daggers at Mahariel across the table from her, who returned with a grin. “So Mahariel, where _are_ Hawke, Merrill, and Isabela? Should I send someone for them?”

“How should I know?” Mahariel asked, grabbing a bottle of ale. “I was doing research with Leliana.” She took a swig from the bottle, still locking eyes with Lavellan.

Leliana poured Josephine then herself a glass of an Orlesian wine they often partook in together. “Lavellan might have the right idea. Maybe we should send someone to fetch them.”

Josephine sipped her wine, staring at the table of food. “If they do not arrive in a few minutes, I will go personally to invite them. I would hate for the feast to go cold.

Right before Josephine stood to check on the guests, Hawke, Merrill, and Isabela strolled into the dining hall.   

“I’m sorry we’re late! But now the party can begin, right?” shouted Hawke, sitting at the end of the table opposite Josephine. She snagged a bottle of brandy from the table and took a sip straight from it.

“That is not good etiquette! We are guests of Lady Josephine Montilyet, and we should behave as such!” Isabela scolded, touching Josephine’s shoulder as she went to sit in the chair between Lavellan and Hawke. She poured herself a glass of wine, took a sip to taste it then crinkled her nose in disgust before quickly downing it and grabbing a bottle of ale.

Merrill slid into the seat between Hawke and Mahariel. “I hope I don’t make any foolish mistakes. This is such a fancy dinner, and it’s been a long time since I’ve eaten with silverware and dishes.” Her face turned red as she felt Mahariel and Hawke squeeze each of her knees underneath the table. She poured herself half a glass of sparkling white wine.

Josephine smiled. “This is a time for you all to relax and feel welcome. You do not have to worry about etiquette! Now,” Josephine raised her glass of wine in the air, “let us toast to your arrival! I think I can speak on behalf of all of us here when I say that we are so happy to have you, Hawke, Merrill, and Isabela. I have a feeling that we will accomplish many things together!”

Everyone else at the table raised their glasses or bottles then drank.

“Some of us have even already started our work with the new arrivals,” Mahariel whispered before reaching for a leg of lamb.

Leliana stepped on her foot under the table. “Fool,” she growled, “not yet.”

Josephine raised her eyebrow, noticing the exchange between Leliana and Mahariel. “You all may help yourselves. If we run out of anything you’d like, please let me know, and I can get more.”

Once everyone had begun to eat, Lavellan spoke. “So what took you guys so long, Hawke?”

Hawke, Merrill, and Isabela, replied simultaneously.

“We were asleep,” Isabela lied, poking at her steak with a knife. 

“We were exploring Skyhold,” Merrill half-lied before shoving a large piece of cheese into her mouth.

“We were fucking,” Hawke stated proudly, taking a bite of bread she had piled high with cured meats.

Josephine looked back to Leliana, who had a carefully constructed look of neutrality on her face, and she saw right through it. “Leliana!” she shouted. “You lied to me!

“What in the Maker’s name would I lie to _you_ about?” Leliana asked.

Josephine looked around the table. Merrill was avoiding any sort of eye contact. Isabela was doing the same while almost done with her second ale. Hawke and Mahariel smirked at each other though did not say a word. Lavellan looked to Josephine with a baffled expression on her face. “The five of you were late because you were having sex! All of you!” Josephine’s tone was not accusing; rather, shock and a bit of hurt rang through.  

The only noise that filled the dining hall for the next few moments were the sounds of eating and drinking.

“Should we invite you next time?” Hawke asked, breaking the silence.

“Oh Maker!” Josephine gasped. “I am a married woman. Isn’t that right, Lavellan?” she said, turning to her wife beside her.

Lavellan rubbed the back of her neck, which had begun to sweat. “I…I don’t even know how to respond. We _have_ spent some time with Leliana and Mahariel since we’ve been married…so I don’t know if that part matters?” She fiddled with the buttons on her jacket. “But we should make sure to focus on the reason we are all at Skyhold, yes?”

“To have an orgy!” chimed Mahariel.

Lavellan glared Mahariel’s direction. “No.”

“To come up with a plan to kick Solas’s pasty ass while also taking time to get _close_ to one another?” Hawke suggested, receiving a playful push in the shoulder from Isabela.

“Perhaps,” Lavellan sighed. “Josephine?”

Josephine sipped her wine, trying to regain her dignity. “For now, let’s focus on this feast. I do not want it to go to waste.” She glanced over at Leliana. “And _you_ need to think of a good way to earn my forgiveness for your lies.”

“Ooh…that doesn’t sound good for you, Leliana,” Isabela purred. “And she doesn’t even know about the curtain.”

“The curtain?!” Josephine exclaimed, leaping from her chair.

“You dirty pirate,” Leliana growled. “There goes _your_ chance of being tied up again by me.”

Merrill looked across the table at Lavellan. “The food is good! Especially the venison! There must be a Dalish cook here, yes? It tastes just like I remember!”

Lavellan nodded. “Our cook Lili is elf-blooded, and her mother was Dalish. She always makes the best dishes.” She turned to see Josephine pacing around the dining hall then stood. Lavellan touched her shoulder then kissed her cheek. “Take a breath, ma vhenan. Dinner is perfect. And Leliana will replace whatever curtain was used for whatever nefarious purpose.”

Josephine inhaled slowly then let it out. “Thank you, Lavellan. I think I need another glass of wine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would not want to face Josephine's curtain-wrath.


	6. Just Like Old Times

Two days had passed since the dinner welcoming Hawke, Merrill, and Isabela to Skyhold. Since that first day, plans to secretly form alliances throughout Thedas were coming to fruition, and the trio’s many contacts had proved quite useful.

Now, Josephine worked by candlelight to finish writing out various proposals.

“And another is complete,” Josephine sighed, signing her name with a dramatic flourish.

“Then I am just in time, Josie,” Leliana whispered, sliding in the door and shutting it behind her.

Josephine jumped slightly in her chair, startled at her sudden presence. “You know how I hate it when you sneak up on me!”

Leliana sat in a chair near Josephine’s desk and crossed one leg over the other. “My apologies. I only wanted to stop by and see if you needed any help.”

“I am sure I will be done for the night soon enough. It’s so strange how different it is to be working in secret. Sometimes I almost feel like I am doing the work _you_ do,” Josephine said as she sealed the document and put it in the pile to be sent out.

Leliana grimaced, looking down at her hands. “I will never let you do the things I have to do. You are too good.” She stood once more and leaned over Josephine’s desk to caress her cheek. “My dearest, Josie.”

“I suppose you are right…” Josephine cupped her hand over Leliana’s and brought it to her lips, leaving a tender kiss then released it. “Mahariel is with Lavellan and Merrill now, is she not? Lavellan said they were planning on smoking royal elfroot together. I used to get upset when Lavellan would smoke because I personally hate the smell, but now I realize what an important bonding experience it is for the Dalish.”

Leliana waved her hand in the air and laughed. “Mahariel told me they were going to get high and have sex, so I am sure we will be hearing an interesting tale.”

“Hmm…I knew Lavellan and Mahariel did do that occasionally, but I did not consider they would do so with Merrill…” Josephine mused.

A wry smile spread across Leliana’s face, and she took Josephine’s hand once more. “Does the thought of that excite you?”

“Leliana!” Josephine scolded, feeling her face go hot. “We must be respectful of our guests!”

“Of course, which reminds me…I owe you an apology for tearing a curtain,” Leliana whispered.

Josephine rubbed her temples. “How in the Maker’s name did you destroy a curtain anyway?”

Leliana walked around Josephine’s desk, so she stood right in front of the other woman. “I used it to bind Isabela’s hands as I touched her.” She paused a moment to take in the sight of a more than slightly flustered Josephine. “How can I make it up to y—” She stumbled forward onto Josephine’s lap as the woman pulled her into a kiss.

“Touch me,” Josephine whispered, a breath away from Leliana’s mouth. She smiled as she felt Leliana’s hand move beneath her dress, between her legs and underneath the gold lacy fabric of her underwear. Two fingers curled inside her, filling her with pleasure as she squirmed in her chair.

As Leliana moved inside Josephine, she felt the woman reach forward and begin to remove her clothing. She removed her fingers for a moment to help shrug off her robe and tunic then pushed inside Josephine once more. “You have been working so hard,” Leliana said, feeling Josephine begin to shake around her. “Let go for me, Josie.”

“I love you even though you destroyed my—my—oh Maker!” Josephine bit down onto Leliana’s bare collarbone as she felt herself close to the edge.

Leliana made one last thrust before retracting her fingers and falling to her knees. She moved underneath Josephine’s dress and ran her tongue along her inner thigh then up to her center, circling around her clit.

Josephine closed her eyes and gripped Leliana’s head—though the fabric of her dress covered it—and held her where she was needed most. “Oh Leliana!” she cried. Her legs shook, and she was pushed completely over the edge once Leliana began to suck. “OH! Mmph!”

When Josephine stilled, Leliana came out from under the dress and wiped her face clean on her hand. “Just like old times,” she whispered, still kneeling before her.

“No, in the past we had a lot more wine.” Josephine leaned forward and twisted a finger through red hair. “And by the way, you are forgiven for the curtain. Just please do not let it happen again. We have plenty of rope.”

Leliana kissed Josephine’s knee. “I’m sure Isabela would be happy to hear that. You know, she is quite smitten with you.”

“You really think so?” Josephine’s voice quivered, and her face went hot as she fiddled with her wedding ring. “Do you think it’s appropriate though? I am married after all…”

Leliana stood and quickly put her clothing back on then snaked her arms around the back of Josephine’s neck. “You and Lavellan have a different sort of relationship. We all do. There is nothing shameful about it.” She licked her lips. “I should probably let you get back to your work though. Goodnight, my dear. Try and get some rest soon.” She pressed her lips to Josephine’s.

“I love you, Leliana,” Josephine breathed, looking into Leliana’s eyes.

Leliana smiled in return then turned and left the office.

Josephine looked down at the paperwork on her desk, still feeling a bit of an ache between her legs from the work Leliana had done. She could not help but dwell on thoughts of Lavellan, Mahariel, and Merrill with the passing image of Isabela and Hawke as well. “It is going to be hard to focus tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will involve the shenanigans between Mahariel, Lavellan, and Merrill. Thanks for reading even though it has been slow to update!


	7. The Three Dalish

Beneath a starry night sky, Lavellan, Mahariel, and Merrill sat on top of Skyhold’s battlements. They lay stretched out on a blanket and surrounded by pillows Mahariel had snatched from a guest room. A blue haze of smoke hung in the air.

Mahariel inhaled deeply on the pipe of royal elfroot then exhaled several rings of smoke. “Okay, now that we’re up here, I’m not gonna keep ignoring the obvious. You two must be pretty damn shaken up with everything that happened with that Solas fucker.”

Lavellan’s jaw clenched, and she took the pipe from Mahariel, taking a hit. “It is hard to think about,” she sighed, leaning back. She handed the pipe Merrill’s direction as she saw the elf’s legs bouncing anxiously.

Merrill’s hands shook as she took a puff. She closed her eyes as a slight dizziness came over her. “I just don’t know. Our Creators…everything we’ve known…” A lump formed in her throat and she handed the pipe back to Mahariel.

Lavellan rested a hand on Merrill’s knee. “Things have changed so quickly.”

“All you can do now is move on.” Mahariel waved a hand in the air and blew smoke in the air. “That’s what I did when I realized all that was bullshit.”

Lavellan’s brows furrowed, and she shot a piercing glare Mahariel’s way. “It’s not that simple for us! We didn’t leave our clans by choice!”

“Like I left by choice...a run in with a damned mirror sending me into the arms of the Wardens…” Mahariel muttered. She rolled her eyes and held the pipe out for Lavellan. “Here. Relax.”

Lavellan took the pipe and looked down to see only a pile of greyish blue ash remained in the bowl. She reloaded it from the bag of royal elfroot she had brought along. “Another light, Merrill?” she asked, bringing it to her lips.

Merrill nodded and brought a glowing tip of her finger to the pipe bowl, igniting the ground blue herb.

Lavellan’s second hit on the pipe hit her harder than the first. “I’d thank Sylaise, but…” Bits of color filled her vision, and she couldn’t suppress a sudden urge to smile. “It’s not all bad though, is it?” Lavellan’s eyes fixated on Merrill’s mouth, and from the blush spreading across Merrill’s fair skin, it was clear she realized it too.

“No…it isn’t at all…” Merrill breathed, staring into Lavellan’s silver eyes. She took the pipe from Lavellan and inhaled then blew the blue smoke toward Lavellan’s mouth. The other inhaled, taking in the wisp of smoke as well. Everything in her body felt lighter, and she set the pipe off to the side on the stone floor.

“We’re done smoking so soon?” Mahariel whined. “I thought it’d take until at _least_ the third hit for you to loosen up, Quizzy.” She crossed her tattooed arms as she saw her complaint ignored.

“Ever since I heard the tales about you, Lavellan, I wanted to meet you. And now here we are. So close…”

Lavellan touched Merrill’s cheek then rested her palm against the side of her neck. She leaned closer and closer until finally their lips met.

Merrill’s fingers caressed the light hairs at the back of Lavellan’s neck as vallaslin clad lips moved against hers in a kiss that grew more passionate by the moment.

“Creators!” Lavellan gasped into the kiss as she felt Mahariel grab her small breasts from behind.

“I think we had all ought to lose a bit of clothing. What do you think, Merrill? Lavellan has quite the body.” Mahariel’s hands worked to undo a leather buckle on Lavellan’s top.

Lavellan broke from the kiss then turned to Mahariel behind her. “You are such a hassle, you know that?”

“Of course, we don’t _have_ to do a thing…” Mahariel sighed, grabbing her own crotch. “I would just have to take care of something on my own before we go back to chatting if that were the case.”

Lavellan attempted to pull Merrill on her lap before fumbling and becoming aware once again of her new physical situation. She readjusted and pulled Merrill up with one arm, so the elf was now seated on her lap with her legs wrapped around her waist. “Sorry…I’m still getting used to things. I haven’t been with anyone but Josephine since…”

Mahariel kissed the back of Lavellan’s neck. “We can go slow,” she said with an unusual tenderness in her voice.

Merrill touched Lavellan’s left shoulder that remained. “I’d love to share this experience with both of you.”

Lavellan nodded and looked back at Mahariel behind her. “Nothing rough right now, okay?”

“I understand,” Mahariel replied, again with a softness not typically heard in their interactions. She undid the buckles on Lavellan’s top and slid it off, leaving her in a thin undershirt. After, she leaned forward and kissed Merrill’s flushed cheek. “We should help Lavellan feel comfortable.”

Merrill nodded and swiftly moved her hand beneath Lavellan’s trousers, letting a pleasant heat radiate from her fingertips. As she took Lavellan’s clit between her fingers, she felt something stir between her own legs.

Mahariel smiled as she took in the sight before her then lowered her own pants and reached into her bag. She retrieved a leather harness with a basic carved dildo attached and put it on. She noticed Merrill’s eyes go wide even as she continued working between Lavellan’s legs. “I think you should get on your knees, Lavellan.”

Lavellan’s eyes were closed as she bucked against Merrill’s hand. “Mmph, Creators, I don’t want to stop _this_ though!”

Without stopping movement on the elf’s clit, Merrill moved off her lap. She pulled Lavellan down on top of her, letting Lavellan’s full weight press down.

“Shit!” Lavellan yelled as Mahariel yanked her trousers to her ankles. She felt the cool stone of Mahariel’s dildo press against her entrance. The contrast between the coolness coming from the head of the dildo and the warmth of Merrill’s fingers sent a shiver down her spine. “Ma vhenanen,” she breathed before burying her face in the crook of Merrill’s neck. “I need this!”

Mahariel pushed the length of her shaft inside Lavellan then bucked her hips, grinning as the elf writhed in front of her. “This reminds me of the last Arlathvhen I went to. Although we definitely were a lot higher then…”

“Shut up!” Lavellan growled. She looked down apologetically at Merrill. “I’m sorry for that…I just need—mmph!” She was cut off by Merrill’s mouth on her own, tongue sliding into her mouth as Mahariel continued moving behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long time between updates. Things are just quite busy. Thanks for reading!


	8. A Brief Lesson

Isabela bowed then took Josephine’s hand and pressed her lips to it. “It is such a pleasure to see you, Josephine. “What are you doing here?”

“You put a letter on my desk inviting me, yes?” Josephine’s cheeks went hot as she took in the sight before her. Isabela wore just her tunic top, and her long, dark hair was down. Josephine’s eyes lingered long enough to notice the gold nipple rings prominent through sheer white fabric. “I apologize. Was I staring?”

“I want you to stare, ” Isabela said as she pulled Josephine forward and closed the door. She retrieved two mugs from a table and poured a steaming beverage into each. “Some tea and whiskey if you’d like. I know it’s not the fanciest but…”

“Oh, thank you very much!” Josephine said, taking a mug and bringing it to her nose before sipping it. “It’s been a long day.”

Isabela lifted her own mug then led Josephine past the bed and out the door to the balcony that overlooked the Frostback Mountains. Her nipples hardened and showed even more prominently through her top as the cool evening air surrounded them. “Is it too cold out here for you, love? We can go back inside if you’d like.”

“No, no, I’m quite alright.” Josephine shook her head and sat on a bench, soon joined by Isabela. “You and I…we spoke earlier about your fleet…is this meeting to be a continuation of that?”

Isabela stood back up then leaned against the wall, landscape of mountains behind her. She took a long drink from her mug and threw her head back in a laugh. “Do you honestly think I dress like this for meetings with _any_ Antivan noble?”

“I suppose that is true.” Josephine took another sip of her drink then set it on a small table and stood before Isabela. “Leliana says you admire me.”

“She’s right. I’ve fancied you since the first time I saw you.” Isabela twisted a finger through her hair as a sudden wave of anxiety rushed through her. She looked back at the mountains as she thought aloud. “It’s not just looks—though that’s what first got me. You’re cunning, precise, and strategic...but also elegant and caring. A bit of a rogue in a fine Orlesian gown…”

“I was a bard, but I am not proud of that fact. It was not the proper path for me,” Josephine replied.

“Really? I guess I can see it now, but you definitely care too much for that life. That’s for sure.” Isabela finished her mug of tea and set it on the stone floor. She turned to face the other woman once more. “You’re beautiful, Josephine, and I go a bit mad around you. I keep trying to clean the Kirkwall off of me to show off. Making tea? That was my idea of how to be a little fancier to impress you. Shit, that’s a bit sad.”

“Just me yourself. Be the person you are when you are with Hawke and Merrill.” Josephine smiled and touched Isabela’s shoulder. “Would it help if I told you that I fancy you as well?”

Isabela chewed her lip. “Yeah, I think that helps.” She stood up straighter with a regained confidence. “Do you want to know the real reason I invited you up?”

“Oh, I think I have a good guess given your attire.”

Isabela’s golden eyes narrowed. “I invited you here to serve you. Whatever you need or want.”

Josephine pondered for a few moments. “I suppose there is something…”

“Anything!” Isabela interjected with more desperation than she would have normally let slip past.

“I want to learn how to be more dominant. I have tried a bit in the past, but I was uneasy doing so with Lavellan as we usually make love more gently. And Leliana and Mahariel are both more dominant themselves, so that hasn’t provided much of an opportunity…”

A shiver worked its way down Isabela’s spine. “Fuck…I’m already wet from just the thought. Let’s do it.”

Josephine felt warmth spread across her chest and she grabbed Isabela by the hand and brought her back inside, shutting the door behind them. “So…I suppose now we should…”

Isabela touched Josephine’s cheek. “Tell me what to do, and don’t apologize for it. If something is too much, I’ll tell you, but just let yourself get into the role.”

Josephine nodded and turned so her back was to Isabela. “Help me undress, and please be careful with my necklace.”

“Of course, love.” Isabela undid the clasp of the necklace, fingers lingering at the back of her neck a moment longer than necessary. She set it down on a table then quickly unzipped Josephine’s dress and lowered it to the floor, letting the woman step out of it. Josephine stood in front of Isabela in only her red silk undergarments. “Tell me what you need,” she breathed, taking in the sight of the curvy woman before her.

Josephine sat down on the large bed, lying back against an abundance of pillows. She opened her legs and whispered, “I require your help.”

Isabela grinned and joined Josephine on the bed. She crawled atop the woman and began peppering her neck with kisses.

“Mmm! Oh my, Isabela!” Josephine squealed. She put her hands on either side of Isabela’s face, and pulled her into a deep kiss. She slid her tongue into Isabela’s mouth, tasting the whiskey and tea.

“You haven’t seen a thing yet.” Isabela sat up but still had her knees on either side of Josephine’s waist. She pulled her tunic top up over her head and off, leaving her completely nude. She played with her pierced nipples as Josephine watched hungrily.

Josephine leaned forward and sucked Isabela’s nipples, moving between the two, biting and pulling with her teeth.

Isabela lowered herself, so her crotch touched Josephine’s abdomen beneath her. “Tell me what you want me to do. I am yours.”

Too many thoughts rushed through Josephine’s head, and all she could do was gently push Isabela’s head down to indicate what she needed. “Please!”

Isabela quickly undid the clasp of Josephine’s bra, freeing her breasts. She massaged them in her hands for a few moments. “I’m so lucky to be here with you, mistress.”

“Mistress?” Josephine’s breath hitched, and she felt warmth at her center. “Yes, I suppose you are quite lucky. Now, keep moving.”

Isabela did as asked and began to kiss down Josephine’s chest, belly, the curve of her hip, until she reached the place she was needed most. Isabela quickly pulled off Josephine’s panties and threw them to the ground. She wrapped her arms underneath Josephine’s thick thighs and ran her tongue in circles around her clit.

Josephine closed her eyes and bucked her hips, grinding against Isabela’s tongue. “More!” she demanded, pulling Isabela by the hair closer against her. Her back arched as she felt Isabela’s tongue move inside her then out again, skillfully pleasuring every part of her.

Isabela savored the taste of the woman she had lusted after for so long. Tangy and sweet. She could not get enough, and she buried her tongue in it. Before long, she felt Josephine’s thighs begin to tremble.

“Oh Maker! Mmph! You are so good at this, Isabela!” Josephine cried, feeling herself shake in orgasm against Isabela’s tongue. “Oh my!” She released her grip on Isabela’s hair.

Isabela gave Josephine’s pussy a few final kisses before pulling away to get a good look at the disheveled woman beneath her. “What else do you need?” she breathed.

“Get on your knees at the edge of the bed,” Josephine demanded, mustering some previously unknown confidence.

Isabela did as asked, raising her ass high in the air. “Like this?”

Josephine stood from the bed behind where Isabela was crouched. “That is perfect.” She touched a finger to Isabela’s dripping entrance. “I am curious how much you will admire me once I am through with you.”

“Take me, Josephine!” Isabela begged. “I will worship you!”

Josephine’s vision went blurry, and she felt blood move to her clit as she discovered how much that promise aroused her. “You had better,” she whispered and pushed two fingers deep inside Isabela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After months without an update, here is this very steamy encounter between Isabela and Josephine. There is one more chapter in this fic. It will of course be about the orgy between Lavellan, Josephine, Leliana, Mahariel, Hawke, Merrill, and Isabela. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with things even though there have been very large gaps between chapters. After the last chapter, I will probably be done writing Dragon Age for a while because I think I have written all I really need to for it. I haven't had a whole lot of time or motivation to write lately, but when I do get back into things, I think I will start work on an original project. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks as always for reading!


	9. The Grand Finale

Plans had been set over the course of the month Isabela, Hawke, and Merrill had spent in Skyhold. Isabela’s ever-expanding fleet would be used to monitor signs of any agents of Solas moving in the area, and Isabela herself would once again take to the sea. Hawke would travel with Merrill in an attempt to communicate with Dalish clans and attempt to gain trust with them once more. Lavellan would travel with them initially to assist before later joining Mahariel on a quest to Tevinter along with Lace Harding. Once in Tevinter, Mahariel, Lavellan, and Harding would coordinate with Iron Bull and Dorian to investigate the growing unrest there that had seemed to coincide with recent events involving the Inquisition. Meanwhile, Leliana and Josephine would continue work at Skyhold, working to expand the efforts without drawing attention to the unauthorized continued work of the former Inquisition.

Lavellan was to set out with Hawke, Merrill, and Isabela in two days, and Isabela would break off from the group, rejoining her crew once they reached the port. Mahariel would set out with Harding in three days. The thought of the imminent separation weighed on the minds of all those involved who had spent the past month so close to one another.

                                                                             

* * *

 

 In her quarters in Skyhold, Lavellan adjusted the green scarf around her neck while looking in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her short hair, slicking it back. She turned to face Josephine, who was sitting on the edge of their bed. Josephine was already prepared for the evening in a short golden silky dress. She wore no jewelry and her hair was down. Lavellan wore a tan hide vest over a tight fitting white tunic top and brown leather pants. The left sleeve was sewn together where her arm ended.

“I keep remembering that in two days we’ll be so far apart again. It hasn’t been like that since the Inquisition ended,” Lavellan sighed.

Josephine stood and kissed the back of Lavellan’s neck. “It will certainly be hard…but we _have_ done it before, and now we even have the sending crystals, so we can talk often.”

Lavellan turned and touched her fingertips to Josephine’s lips. “Yeah…you’re right. This month has been incredible. Spending so much time here with you and the others.”

“It has been quite the adventure.” Josephine closed her eyes for a moment, and thoughts of various encounters filled her mind. “But it’s coming to an end…”

Lavellan grimaced for a moment then shook her head. “We shouldn’t think too much about leaving right now. We are going to have quite an interesting evening ahead of us.”

“We certainly will.” A smile spread across Josephine’s face. “Wait until you see the room I was able to put together.”

                                                               

* * *

 

 Mahariel paced back and forth in the rookery as she watched Leliana send out raven after raven. “Do you really think we have a damn chance? We don’t even know what we’re really up against!”

Leliana sent out a final raven before turning to face Mahariel. “I don’t think I have ever seen you so nervous. What’s going—”

“It’s going to be my first time in combat free from the darkspawn taint. I’m sure there won’t be any in Tevinter…right? But I’m afraid? Yeah, I think that’s it. Shit.” Mahariel stopped pacing and looked out the window at the raven in the distance flying away. “I was the Warden-Commander, and I’m fucking afraid now of coming across darkspawn.”

Leliana touched the back of Mahariel’s neck. “No one will judge you if you decide you cannot go.”

“Of course I’m gonna go!” Mahariel snapped, turning around to face Leliana. “We have to figure out what the fuck is going on in Tevinter, and I sure as shit am not leaving it all to Lavellan!” She unclenched her jaw as she saw the look of concern upon Leliana’s face.

“I love you,” Leliana said, tracing the geometric tattoos on the shaved side of Mahariel’s head. “And because of that, I don’t want you to get into more trouble than you can handle.”

Mahariel nodded. “You and I both know we can’t do this without my skill.” She flexed her bicep in front of Leliana’s face.

Leliana smiled and playfully smacked Mahariel’s arm away. “Oh? Do you really think so?”

Mahariel smiled as well and ran her fingers through Leliana’s hair. “What are we even doing right now? Thinking of goodbyes and all the shit that comes after. We have a fucking orgy to get to!”

“That is quite true.” Leliana looked down at her standard robe and mail then over to Mahariel who wore loose pants and a baggy tunic top. “Should we change before we join them?”

“We’re going to an _orgy_. I don’t know about you, but my clothes will be off the second I walk in the door.”

                                                                           

* * *

 

 “It’s been a while since I’ve had my hair so short. Are you sure it looks good?” Hawke asked. She ran her hands along the short hair at the sides of her head then pushed her shaggy bangs back.

“You look so dashing, Hawke,” Merrill said, leaning forward on her elbows on the large bed. She wore a short lacy green dress.

“You did a great job on it.” Isabela finished lacing her black corset. The white tunic it was over barely covered her ass.  She pulled on her thigh high black boots and sat next to Merrill. “Mm, if we weren’t about to leave for the main event, I’d suggest we take her right here, Kitten.”

Hawke grabbed her own crotch, revealing the bulge through her red silky pants. “Do you think it’s too much to go in wearing it?”

“Not at all,” Isabela breathed. “I’m only going to have so much longer with you two before you leave. I need all I can get.” Her face was hot, but suddenly, she was brought back to reality as she felt Merrill begin to shake underneath her. “Oh my, are you crying, Kitten?” She ran her fingers through Merrill’s long hair.

Hawke sat on the other side of Merrill and set a hand on her back. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“I—I’m not ready for us to be split up again. It’s terribly selfish I know…but it’s going to be hard with you away, Isabela,” Merrill choked through tears.

“I promise I’ll meet up with you both any chance I get,” Isabela said. “You know I love you too much to stay away.” She leaned down and took Merrill’s face in her hands then kissed her tenderly.

Merrill looked down and smiled slightly as she pulled away from the kiss, and Isabela pulled her into her lap. She closed her eyes and soaked up the feeling of being between her lovers.

“You’d better take good care of her, Hawke,” Isabela said.

Hawke kissed the tip of Merrill’s left ear. “You know as well as I do that she can look out for herself…but of course.” She took Isabela’s hand. “How are you going to hold up without us?”

Isabela chuckled and drew circles on Merrill’s back as the elf still sat on her lap. “Dagna made me a vibrating enchanted dildo that should get me through some of the lonelier nights.”

“Am I nothing more than a hard cock to you?” Hawke joked, lowering her pants just enough to let the tip of her dick show over the waistband.

“You are too much,” Isabela breathed. A wave of sadness over the coming goodbyes washed over her and she chewed her lip. “Pull your damn pants up, Hawke. I think we should get going? I’d hate to be late to the party.”

                                                                               

* * *

 

 Lavellan and Josephine were the first to arrive in the downstairs room Josephine had prepared for the evening. A fireplace roared in front of a huge bed that was eight feet long and eight feet wide. It was surrounded by couches on three sides that met the edges of the mattress, and fluffy pillows were scattered about.

Lavellan took Josephine’s hand and led her to the edge of the bed. “How did you put this together, ma vhenan?”

Josephine smiled and crossed one leg over the other, letting her short dress ride up and expose her thick thighs. “I used some personal funds.”

“Well, you have certainly done a great job.” Lavellan’s ears burned and she rested her hand on Josephine’s upper thigh.

Josephine uncrossed her legs as she felt Lavellan’s touch. “I do not see a reason to wait for everyone else to arrive. Do you?”

“Not at all,” Lavellan said. She tossed the small bag she had strapped at her side to the ground for later use then went back to Josephine’s upper thigh, drawing circles and slowly moving between them.

Josephine moved backward, so she was all the way on the bed then lay back with her hair splayed behind her.

Lavellan moved in front of Josephine, now kneeling on the bed before her. She leaned down and kissed the freckles on her thighs, provoking a laugh.

The door to the room opened, and Josephine and Lavellan turned in half-surprise to see Hawke, Merrill, and Isabela stroll in before shutting it behind themselves.

“Well, well, well, and here I thought we were going to sit around and chat before things got down to business,” Isabela said with a smirk set on her face. She strolled forward and pulled Hawke and Merrill forward with each hand.

Isabela tossed her boots to the ground then climbed on the bed behind Josephine and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Good evening, beautiful.”

“Oh, Isabela,” Josephine sighed with a smile. She looked down at Lavellan who still kneeled in front of her. “Keep going, my love.”

Hawke lifted Merrill and carried her onto the bed then set her down and sat beside her on the couch to the side of the mattress. When she sat, her hard cock made a clear tent in her pants. “I’m glad we got her when we did,” Hawke whispered to Merrill as she watched Isabela lean down and kiss Josephine, sliding her tongue into her mouth.

Merrill reached inside Hawke’s pants and began to stroke her cock as she watched Lavellan pull down Josephine’s panties then run her tongue from her inner thigh to her center. “By the Creators, Hawke, they are gorgeous together!”

Hawke took her top off then pulled her pants down and threw them to the side as she bucked her cock through Merrill’s hand.  “Yes,” she grunted. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Leliana and Mahariel quickly sneak in the door then lock it behind themselves.

“How the fuck are we late?” Mahariel whined. She swiftly kicked off her boots and stripped down to nothing, exposing her tattooed body for all to see. “And why the fuck are you all still wearing so much?” She moved to the bed and sat on the other side of Merrill, kissing the tip of her ear.

Leliana eyed the scene with Josephine, Isabela, and Lavellan and smiled. “It looks like you’re having fun, Josie.”

Josephine pulled away from the deep kiss with Isabela for a moment. “Oh yes,” she said before reaching up and playing with Isabela’s clit underneath her tunic as they continued to kiss—and Lavellan’s skilled tongue continued to move inside her.

Leliana’s face went red and she stripped down to nothing then sat cross-legged in front of Hawke. “Merrill, would you mind if I took over for a bit?”

“Not at all, Leliana!” Merrill said, releasing Hawke’s cock from her grip and turning to kiss Mahariel deeply, wasting no time in climbing atop her and pinning her down to the bed.

 Mahariel helped pull Merrill’s dress over her head and off then quickly unhooked her bra with one hand. “Hello again,” she muttered, staring at Merrill’s small breasts then taking them in her hands.

Merrill reached back and focused heated magical energy on Mahariel’s clit making her squirm beneath her, occasionally looking over to see what Hawke and Leliana were up to.

Leliana worked Hawke’s cock in her hand for a few moments before leaning forward and taking it between her breasts. She felt it twitch against her skin. “Isabela, how long can Hawke handle this before she loses control?”

“Not long at all if you give her what she wants,” Isabela said, parting from the kiss with Josephine. She ran a hand through Josephine’s long hair as the woman’s fingers began to move inside her. “I’d say you make her suffer th—oh fuck, Josephine!”

Leliana stroked Hawke between her breasts a bit then moved to run her tongue up the long, hard shaft. “You are so big, Hawke,” she whispered. “Merrill and Isabela are lucky to have it.” She ran her tongue along the head then pulled away when Hawke began to move her hips. “You are far too eager.”

Hawke bit her lip as Leliana peppered her length with kisses. She watched as the trio in front of her switched positions, so Isabela was behind Lavellan, sucking the tip of her ear as Josephine helped Lavellan undress. “Please, Leliana,” Hawke begged.

Leliana felt heat go to her chest, and she could not help herself any longer. She then lay back and spread her legs wide, hearing the moans and grunts of Isabela, Josephine, and Lavellan behind her. She glanced over and noticed Merrill sitting on Mahariel’s lap as their hands moved across each other’s bodies. “Carry on, Hawke.”

Hawke nearly leapt forward, easily pushing her full length into Leliana, and quickly thrusting in and out. “Thank fucking— oh fuck!”

“Hawke always has such a way with words,” Isabela joked, touching the side of Lavellan’s face and kissing her gently. She helped Josephine fully out of her dress, and Josephine assisted Isabela in removing her corset and tunic.  

Josephine smiled as she saw Merrill staring at her breasts from across the bed. “I think you should put on what you brought, Lavellan, and let Isabela have a taste.” She moved over to where Mahariel now sat crouched atop Merrill. “I could not help but notice you looking, Merrill,” Josephine said.

Mahariel leaned over and kissed Josephine before getting off of Merrill. “From the horny look on Merrill’s face right now, I think it’s about time I let you two go at it.”

Josephine took Merrill’s hand and kissed it gently before moving to her neck. “You are beautiful, Merrill.”

Merrill grinned, and her eyes darted between Josephine’s breasts and face. “As are you, Josephine. I can see why Isabela is in love with you!” She leaned down and sucked one of Josephine’s nipples then continued kissing down her body.

Mahariel went over to where Leliana lay, still getting pounded by Hawke. “Shit, that’s fucking hot, Hawke.” She turned and looked behind her to see Isabela on her knees waiting for Lavellan to enter her from behind. “This is one damn good orgy,” Mahariel muttered.

“Just sit on my face and shut up,” Leliana panted as she felt herself getting close, and Mahariel quickly obliged.

Lavellan took her own enchanted cock in her hand as Isabela crouched in front of her. “Do I need to start slow or—” She was cut off by Isabela backing up and taking it herself. “Mmph!” Lavellan pushed in and out of Isabela, locking eyes with Hawke occasionally as they both thrust into the women in front of them.

“That feels so good, Lavellan,” Isabela breathed, rocking her body along with the movement. “I think Hawke over there likes seeing you take me too. Look at her, she’s about to unload inside Leliana.”

Hawke tried to hold off after Isabela’s taunting, but Leliana was too tight and wet around her. She felt heat throughout her entire body, and she shook as she filled Leliana. Hawke heard her moan muffled by Mahariel’s sitting on her face. She bucked a few more times then pulled out, leaving cum dripping from Leliana’s pussy.

Josephine stared hungrily at Hawke’s still erect dick as Merrill circled her clit with her tongue and a tiny field of magical energy. “Come here, Hawke,” she breathed to the woman who was still admiring her own mess at Leliana’s center.

Hawke sat down near Josephine, stopping to kiss Merrill on the back of the neck before facing Josephine once more. “So how do you want it?”

Josephine leaned down and took half the length in her mouth, sucking and moving her head up and down.

“Do you like watching that, Lavellan?” Isabela asked, beads of sweat at her forehead. “Josephine taking Hawke’s cock in her mouth?” She closed her eyes and grinned as Lavellan began to thrust harder and harder.

“Oh Creators,” Lavellan moaned, feeling Isabela’s muscles contract around her and her own tighten as well. She steadied herself with her one arm on Isabela’s lower back then pulled out.

“You are awfully good with that.” Isabela kissed Lavellan then went over to where Leliana and Mahariel were becoming a bit rough with one another, gently kissing one moment then pushing, slapping, and fucking the next. “I’d hate to intrude…but I’d love to get in on this. Like all those years ago?”

“Come on over, Isabela, and give it to me like you did before!” Mahariel crouched over Leliana’s body, putting one hand gently on her neck as the other moved between her legs.

“You were always so feisty.” Isabela moved behind Mahariel and slapped her ass hard from behind, leaving a big red handprint and pushed two fingers inside her, curling them to hit her g-spot.

Lavellan, still slightly out of breath, crawled to the couch where Hawke was currently bucking into Josephine’s mouth as Josephine was close to coming against Merrill’s tongue. She touched Josephine’s cheek as she watched her suck Hawke off, feeling more aroused than she thought she would have at the sight.

Josephine buried her hand in Merrill’s long hair as she moved against her tongue in orgasm, and she felt Lavellan suck at her nipples. “Mmph!” At almost the same time, Hawke came in her mouth, thrusting greedily as she did. Josephine planned to swallow as she had always done in the past, but Merrill climbed up and began to kiss her, sharing it. 

“You can just go forever, can’t you?” Lavellan said, raising her eyebrows and looking at Hawke, who was continuing to stroke her cock after coming just moments before.

“She really can,” Merrill said, now leaning against Josephine. “But Isabela and I do manage to wear her out.”

“I can’t help what I am,” Hawke said with a shrug. She took Lavellan’s enchanted cock in her hand while still working her own.

“I need to get one like yours. It looks like it’s part of you,” Lavellan said calmly despite her heart quickening once again at the touch.

“That’s the point. Got it from Hightown years ago,” Hawke moved forward and positioned herself, so their cocks were side by side, “and I’ve never looked back.”

Lavellan bit her lip as the friction between their cocks shot pleasure straight to her center. She looked to see everyone else in the bed had stilled besides her and Hawke.

Hawke locked eyes with Lavellan as she pleasured both of their cocks. “Who’s gonna give first?”

Lavellan tried to think about battle, about cold nights camping, about anything but the current situation. But the thought of the challenge only seemed to make it more difficult. She felt herself coming close as Hawke’s skilled hands moved against her. She looked around at the naked crowd around them, kissing one another occasionally, all naked and sweaty. Heat filled her body, every muscle tensed, and she lost. She bucked her hips and her toes were curled as she came hard against Hawke.

Hawke continued moving her hand up and down her own shaft then soon came as well, cum dripping down onto Lavellan’s cock and thighs. “I guess that makes me the winner.”

                                                               

* * *

 

 Lavellan, Josephine, Leliana, Mahariel, Hawke, Merrill, and Isabela were all still naked, but a different atmosphere now filled the room. The group all lay sprawled across the large bed telling tales of their many adventures. Wine glasses and bottles filled their hands, and platters of fruit, cheese, and bread were also laid out on the bed.

“And so I told Minister Bellise: ‘I don’t think we’ll be missed from the party for a while,’ and we went up to her bed!” Lavellan said, downing the rest of her glass of wine.

“Did you know Minister Bellise was the first human Lavellan had slept with?” Leliana asked though laughter. She poured herself a third glass of wine.

“I—I don’t know.” Josephine blushed both from embarrassment and the wine. “Though a bit unorthodox, Lavellan’s actions _did_ restore the Du Paraquette’s nobility…but I _was_ still a little jealous when I first heard!” Josephine sipped from her glass then munched on a slice of bread. “I wanted to feel Lavellan for myself!”

Mahariel lay back with a pillow behind her and a bottle of ale in hand. “You all from the Inquisition were lucky! Fucking in Orlesian palaces and fancy Skyhold beds! Back during the Blight, Leliana and I had to fuck in a tiny tent on the cold ass ground while Alistair—you know the fucking king of Ferelden?—was probably listening and jerking off!”

Leliana nudged her. “He was not! You know he was busy with Zevran!”

Isabela lay with her head on Hawke’s lap and Merrill leaning against her. She sipped rum straight from the bottle. “Zevran and Alistair?” She bucked her hips. “Now that is one for me to think about later!”

“Later?” Hawke kissed Isabela’s forehead and ran a finger through Merrill’s long hair then drank her beer. “Fuck, even I need a break for a while after all this shit. I’m not as young as I was when I’d take you in back corners of the Hanged Man.”

Merrill tossed a few berries into her mouth then fed some to Isabela. “I can help you later, Isabela!” she said cheerfully.

“Magic makes things a lot easier!  That’s not fair!” Hawke whined, grabbing another beer.

The group continued chatting, drinking, and eating frivolously for a bit longer before a sudden silence filled the air. Bodies leaned against one another, legs intertwined, fingers ran through another’s hair. There was a stillness in the room—brought on slightly by the drinking and fatigue—but not only. Every person in the room knew that within a couple days, they would head off in different directions toward a great unknown. A great, dangerous unknown. Many of the titles they had held in their past lives had faded, and those faded titles could not be depended on as each of the women headed into this next chapter. Instead, they would have to rely on their skill and the bonds they had formed with one another. Somehow, despite some worry, there was peace and confidence in the room. The bonds they had formed would be enough.

 

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you were able to keep track of all those people and all those limbs. It sure was tricky for me to write. Anyway, this is the last chapter of the last Dragon Age fic I will be writing for the foreseeable future. It's possible I will come back to Dragon Age, but I think the world of Lavellan/Mahariel/Jezebel Hawke has concluded. Thanks to everyone for reading, and as always, I really appreciate every comment and kudos I get.


End file.
